comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gambit
Gambit is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Gambit #16: 28 Aug 2013 Current Issue :Gambit #17: 25 Sep 2013 Next Issue :none Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Gambit/Rémy Etienne LeBeau' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Gambit #17 Gambit #16 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'X-Men: Gambit Classic, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4, plus Uncanny X-Men #265-267. "When Storm is reverted to a teenage mutant thief, she's rescued by fellow felon Gambit in his first appearance! But befriending even one X-Man means making enemies like the Shadow King, Orphan-Maker, and the Hounds! After joining the X-Men himself, Gambit romances fellow southern-born super hero Rogue, but how can a thief steal a power-taker's heart when his assassin bride is back from the dead? Plus: Wolverine, Mystique, and more! L'aventure est a l'interieur, mon ami!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137297 *'Gambit Classic, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #1-4, plus Rogue vol. 1 #1-4. "Gambit and Rogue return to the Big Easy! The Assassins' Guild, now led by Gambit's embittered ex-wife Bella Donna, has kidnapped Cody Robbins - Rogue's first crush, who has been comatose since the two first kissed years before. Can the X-Men's most unpredictable couple track down and rescue Cody in time? And will their tenuous relationship be shattered by Bella Donna's jealous rage? Then: separated from the X-Men, Gambit's heist of a religious artifact is interrupted when he comes to the aid of a beautiful fallen angel. But he's not the only one interested in her...can Gambit overcome the demonic powers of Oliver Stoker and his evil horde, and get the angel Anielle to safe haven?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785167900 *'X-Men: Gambit — The Complete Collection, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-11, ½ & Annual '99, plus Marvel Authentix: Gambit - - (forthcoming, February 2016) *'Gambit, vol. 1: House of Cards' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. "Ever wonder what Gambit gets up to when he's not out saving the world with the X-Men? Welcome to the exciting but treacherous terrain of the New Orleans underworld, where Gambit's skills and mastery are unquestioned... but this time, his confidence might be his downfall!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785115226 - *'Gambit, vol. 2: Hath No Fury' - Collects vol. 4 #7-12. "It's voodoo chaos in the Big Easy as the reanimated dead are crawling out of their graves and overrunning the streets. Gambit may be the only person who can save the city from an undead apocalypse, but he's got bigger problems at the moment: two women, both heartbroken, both angry, and both demanding his head on a platter. Plus: As a thief, Gambit has faced some risky jobs, but this may be his most dangerous yet: He'll have to infiltrate the heavily-fortified home of the world's most powerful mutants. That's right… Gambit's got to swipe something right from under the noses of his teammates, the X-Men!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117474 *'Gambit, vol. 1: Once a Thief...' - Collects vol. 5 #1-7. "Desperately searching for a means to destroy the pilfered artifact that's cursed him, Gambit journeys deep into the Guatemalan jungles in search of a lost temple - but finds an ancient god-monster accidentally loosed on Earth!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785165479 - *'Gambit, vol. 2: Tombstone Blues' - Collects vol. 5 #8-12. "Gambit is hot on the heels of Joelle, the lady thief who crossed his path once before! But can he steal her away from the horde of super villains that surrounds her? Desperate to learn Joelle’s secret, Gambit joins her on a heist that may be too much for even him to handle — against zombified Hydra agents and the villainous Tombstone! Who will answer Gambit’s call for help? Enter: Rogue — who may just have an opinion or two about Gambit’s extracurricular activities!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785165487 - *'Gambit, vol. 3: King of Thieves' - Collects vol. 5 #13-17. "Unable to go to his agents at MI13 for help, Pete Wisdom calls in his favor and tasks Gambit with recovering a stolen enchanted artifact." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785184139 *'Gambit: Thieves' World' - Collects vol. 4 #1-12. - - (forthcoming, March 2019) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: James Asmus. Artist/Covers: Clay Mann. Created by Chris Claremont & Jim Lee. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-4, 1993-1994 (mini-series) * Volume 2: #1-4, 1997 (mini-series) * Volume 3: #1-25, 1999-2001 * Volume 4: #1-12, 2004-2005 * Volume 5: #1-17, 2012-2013 Future Publication Dates News & Features * 24 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=47883 NYCC 2012: James Asmus Talks Gambit, End Times] (video) * 21 Aug 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=40579 X-POSITION: Asmus Plays His Gambit] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Gambit (comics) Category:Super-Hero